Bad For Business ALT Ending
by Dragonland
Summary: Read the heading for the summary.


Title: Bad for Business ALT Ending

Author: Dragonland

Email: NC-17, for personal gratification and some nakedness.

Summary: She's made it to the cabin with Jack alone. Hooray!

Classifications: I don't know what this means.

Spoilers: I'd say, maybe around late season 8, after the Pete fiasco.

Archive: **SJD, yes **anywhere else, not yet… I'm not ready for that kind of commitment.

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me and either does the show, which is okay because I couldn't afford it anyway. But I get to play with them for free.

Bad for Business ALT Ending

By: Dragonland

They both stared at each other in silence. Slowly, he removed his hands from her bare waist.

"I guess the water isn't as bad as I thought it would be," he said, attempting to suppress a shiver.

Sam laughed. "It is freezing in here!" She rubbed her arms, emphasizing her point.

"Although this could be fun," he said sarcastically, "I am a little to old for this," he said swimming toward the dock.

She swam swiftly behind him and they walked into the cabin. Jack went directly to the linen closet to get both of them a towel. He came up behind her and wrapped a towel around her shivering body.

"T-thanks, Sir, I mean Jack."

He took his own towel and began to dry off Sam's hair. He then dried off her shoulders and neck in slow, gentle strokes, never taking his eyes off her. Her natural warm glow was returning. He cleared his throat.

"I have a robe for you in the bathroom. I'll go and get your clothes from outside," he murmured, walking out the door.

Sam nodded mutely. She hugged her arms, then ran her fingertips over the skin that Jack had recently with a towel.

Jack couldn't shake away the electrifying feeling of Sam's skin when the wet towel would slip and his fingers would brush against her glowing skin. 'I have to stop this before I ruin the time I have with her,' he thought to himself. He stood at the edge of the dock and looked into the water. He jumped in to purge his thoughts of Sam in such a forbidden way.

Sam stared out the window, gaping in disbelief. She had heard a splash and ran to the window. 'What in the devil is he doing?' she thought. Despite her best attempts to turn away, she watched his lean, beautiful body emerge from the icy water. She finally retreated to the bathroom to put on a robe. She also picked up one for Jack, along with a towel. As he walked up the path, he managed a small smile among the shivers.

"Cold?" she said, grinning.

He nodded, his teeth chattering. She unfolded the towel and rubbed his chest with the soft towel. He attempted to suppress a growl that eventually came out as a strangled moan. Before he would lose control, he reached for the towel.

"Thanks, Sam," he gasped.

She smiled and led the way back into the cabin. Her smile hypnotized him. He rubbed his towel through his hair and begun to dry off. His hair stuck up in all different places. Sam sat on a chair, curled up reading an old National Geographic that featured an article about black holes. He looked around the room, and then back at her. The room was complete with her in it. He walked off to his room to get dressed. Sam quietly got up and followed him to the bedroom. When she looked in, she took in a sharp breath. He stood in front of a mirror naked evaluating himself. "Guess the frickin' cold water didn't do much to turn you off," he said chuckling to himself. Sam was immediately aroused. She looked hungrily at his tousled silver hair and his rigid cock. She sighed, and decided to bite the bullet. She walked into the room and stood behind Jack.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and softly whispered into his ear, "You are so good looking."

Jack immediately blushed scarlet. She pulled him closer to her chest. He closed his eyes as she stroked his abdomen in circular motions.

"Sam," he moaned.

"Shh…" she commanded. "I'm tired. Tired of not being able to comfort you. Tired of not being able to be held in your arms. I am sick of following orders and never having time for us. I need you Jack, so desperately. I know you need me too."

"Sam…" he sputtered, "I do need you." He grasped her wrists and turned her toward him. She felt his hardened erection brush against her stomach. She closed her eyes in earnest, awaiting the kiss she always dreamed of. His lips gently landed on hers. She opened her mouth willingly, letting him explore the sweetness it held. Her knees weakened as the kiss deepened.

"Oh, Jack," she moaned, pulling his neck closer to her so she'd have better access to his mouth.

He kissed her jawbone and down to her neck. Suddenly, his movements became erratic. Soon he stopped altogether. He stared into her sapphire blue eyes. She realized that he wasn't touching her anymore and met his glance.

"What is it?" her voice clouded with arousal.

The look of frustration on his face was evident. He picked up his towel and went into the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it.

"Jack," she called after him.

She could hear labored breathing on the other side of the door. It pierced her heart to see him so upset, making her choke up herself.

"Jack, please let me in," she begged.

He couldn't bring himself to open the door. He was embarrassed. He was so afraid that he wouldn't be able to perform well enough to satisfy her. She deserved better than him. Why she wanted him was beyond his comprehension. He took the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Jack, please," she pleaded.

He unlocked the door and slid down against the nearest wall. She opened up the door to find him sitting up against a wall with his head in his hands. Tears slowly slid down his cheeks. Her heart immediately softened. She sat down next to him and stroked his arm. He leaned his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"I'm not one who would usually turn down an opportunity to make love, especially from someone I adore so much. I'm sorry I disappointed you Sam."

"Jack, I'll do whatever it takes to be with you. If it means waiting for certain things, I am willing to wait."

"Are you sure? I…," he said pulling his head up.

"Yes."

She gazed lovingly into his eyes. He looked incredibly vulnerable, sitting on the bathroom tile with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Let's put you to bed."

He slowly nodded his head and began to get up. Sam pulled the blankets back to allow him to slip into bed.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the next room over," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sam wandered to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. She turned the T.V. on for background noise. She stared at it blankly. After sitting there for an hour, she shut it off. Standing up, she made her way to the guest bedroom. The bed was made, with a bouquet of flowers that were placed on the nightstand. She shut the door quietly behind her. She removed her robe and rummaged through her bag to find her toothbrush and moisturizer. Gathering these items, she walked stark naked to the bathroom. She finished quickly, not wanting to awaken Jack.

Lying awake in bed, her thoughts wandered back to Jack, standing naked in his room, evaluating himself. Her ignored arousal was stirred up again. She brushed her fingertips across her thighs and shuddered at the sensation. Her body was overwhelmed with pent-up sexual frustration. She threw back the covers and let the cool air rush over her body. She ran her fingertips over her body, allowing for extended massage on her more sensitive areas. As she brushed her fingers over her nipples, they quickly became erect. She twisted and tugged on her right nipple, while her other hand explored the rest of her burning body. Moaning with pleasure, she decided to stop beating around the bush and end this sweet torture. She positioned herself in somewhat of a sitting position and spread her legs. She stroked each of her inner thighs, sighing as pleasure shot throughout her body. She took her right hand and brushed it back and forth over her blazing mound. Using both of her hands, she opened her folds and slipped a finger inside. She groaned with satisfaction. She moved her finger slowly, pushing up and down on her swollen clit. As she became excited she began to thrust upward the bed, her vaginal muscles clenched around her index finger. Her sexual sound-effects were becoming noticeably louder. Jack slowly woke up, along with his lower extremities. He immediately began stroking himself, allowing his rigid body relief from the sounds from the bedroom across the hall.

"Oh! I'm going to come!" she said as she sped up the movements of her finger. She thrust her hips in sync with her finger wildly. "OH!" she moaned. "It feels so good!" she said deepening her thrusts. I'll come for you Jack," she enunciated with her labored breathing. Thoughts of Jack riding her pushed her into a blissful release. She collapsed on the bed, attempting to overcome the mind-fogging haze her orgasm caused.

Jack stroked harder, remembering the words that Sam had said. He finally groaned as he came hard. He took the towel off the floor, trying to haphazardly clean himself up. Although it was late, he felt he needed to take a shower. As he opened the door, he saw Sam walking toward the bathroom.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked blushing.

A huge grin washed over his face. She groaned and walked over to the sink to splash cold water on her face. Her flushed skin glowed in the harsh bathroom light.

"It seems that we've both have gotten into a very sticky situation," Jack said jokingly.

"Very, very bad joke," she said, wiping her face with a towel.

"Let's take a shower," he said, lightly kissing her shoulder.

"Together?" she asked nervously.

"Sure. We both need to clean up, and we can conserve water by showering together."

Sam waited as Jack turned the water on to find the right temperature. He stepped into the shower first. She watched his face relax under the warm steady pressure of the water. He tipped his head back and let the water cascade over his slender body. Sam anxiously stepped into the shower. Jack broke from his trance and allowed her to enter. He took a bar of soap and began to wash his body. Sam diverted her attention from the man in the shower. They finished up quicker than they both expected, but neither said anything. With her towel around her waist, she headed back to her room. Jack called after her.

"Sam, why don't you come with me to bed? You can keep me company."

"Company?" she questioned.

"Yes," he conformed.

Sam nodded and followed Jack's lead to the bedroom.

"Ladies first," he said, throwing the covers from the bed.

"Thanks," she said. She climbed into bed, her naked body shimmering in the faint light. She slightly shivered, feeling his eyes on her.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," she lied.

He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a t-shirt for her and a pair of boxers for himself. He tossed the t-shirt onto the bed and put the boxers on. Sam smelled the shirt before putting it on. She basked in the scent of Jack O'Neill.

"Smell okay?" he asked.

She nodded and pulled the large shirt on. Jack climbed into bed and reached over to turn the light off.

"Night, Sam. See you in the morning."

"Good night," she replied.

Sam turned on her side, the opposite of Jack. This was one of her vain attempts to get comfortable. After rolling around for ten minutes, Jack put his arms around her waist and her against his chest.

"Relax, Sam. You're acting like this is the first time we've slept together," he whispered in her ear.

Her body began to relax against his chest. She snuggled against him, burrowing her head in his neck. She sighed in contentment. She didn't care how dysfunctional their relationship would be. Being in Jack O'Neill's comforting embrace was enough for her.

FIN

Feel free to give feedback, it makes me a better author!


End file.
